Broken Hearts
by Kita3308
Summary: Clary is with a broken heart. Jace is a singer with a broken heart. Both with a secret. What will happen when they are forced to work together and go on tour together.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic ever. I hope y'all enjoy it. I'm writing this on my Iphone. This story is all human and rated T just in case. Jace and Clary are OC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments. And I don't own You Were Mine by The Dixie Chicks.**

**Chapter: 1**

Clary was sitting in the studio preparing for her next album. She and Magnus was going through songs making the final cut on which ones would be featured on her one in particular caught her attention. Skimming through she looked up at Magnus."I want this to be the last one". Clary said. Okay Clary. Are you ready to record"? Magnus asked.m

Clary nodded her head grabbing the paper and going in the music booth. The music starts and clary starts singing.

_I can't find the reason to let go._

_Even though you found a new love and she's the one your dreams are made of._

It took Clary back to when her world fell apart. It happened so long ago it felt like. Her and Jace had been married three years when he went on tour and meet Aline.

_I can find the reason to hang on, but when a wrong can be forgiven. Without you it ain't worth living, alone._

Jace that was the only love she had ever known. And she's hung on to that love all these years, not wanting to let go. If she did that would mean she accepted Jace wasn't coming home.

_Sometimes I wake up crying at night and sometimes I scream out your name. What right does she have to take you away when for so long you were mine._

The first year was the worse. Every time she went to sleep she would wake up screaming and reaching for Jace. It's calmed down to only waking up crying.

_I took out all the pictures of our wedding day. It was a time of love and laughter. Happy ever after._

It took two years for me to take our wedding pictures down. So much for our happy ever after.

_Even though these old pictures have begun to fade please tell me she's not real and that your really coming home to stay?_

Every year these pictures fade more and more, though my love for Jace never has. I still love him like I did the day we said I do.

_Sometimes I wake up crying at night and sometimes I scream out your name. What right does she have to take you away when for so long you were mine._

_I can give you two good reasons to show you loves not blind. He's 2 and she's one and you know they adore you. So how can I tell them you've changed your mind._

Even our kids wasn't enough to make Jace hold on. Telling them we was getting a divorce and we was moving was the hardest thing I have ever done. How do you tell your children that there father has moved on?

_Sometimes I wake up crying at night and sometimes I scream out your name what right does she have to take you away when for so long you were mine._

Clary finished singing the song with tears streaming down her face. She knew if she could go back and change it she would. She'd give just about anything to have Jace back at home. Tears still streaming down her face she turned to see Magnus reaching for her. She held up her hand "Don't Magnus". And walked out the door.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know if y'all would like me to continue the story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed and favorited my story. It means a lot to me.**

**Chapter 2.**

Clary was sitting on the floor in the hallway with her face in her hands, when Magnus found her.

"Clary dear are you okay?" Magnus asked. "Yes I'm fine. I just didnt stop to think about how much that song would affect me." She said looking up giving Magnus a small smile. There was no need for her to explain to him. After all he had been her manger for a very long time. He knew all about her failed marriage. Magnus was sitting there fidgeting looking at Clary a little nervously. He cleared his throat grabbing Clary's hand.

"Clary, I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you are going to take it." Magnus said. "What is it?" She asked. Magnus looked at her for a minute trying to decide if now was the best time to tell her or not."Well... You know that duet song you wanted to put on your album? There's a slight problem with you you'll sing it with." "Whats the problem, Magnus your worrying me". Clary said. "The label thinks it would be best for your career if you were to sing the song with Jace." Clary looked shocked to say the least."Im sorry I dont think I heard that right". She said. "No you heard me right I said you'll be singing the song with Jace. And I have already spoke to Jace and he agreed to atleast try."

Clary jerked her hand back jumping up from her seat. "I cant and I wont do this". She said on the verge of tears again. "Its bad enough I have to see him when he gets the kids. I cant work with him. I cant do that to my heart again." Magnus shook his head. "Clary Im afraid if you refuse you will lose your job. They was talking about dropping you from the label if you dont do it." Magnus said with saddness in his eyes. Shaking her head Clary said "When do they expect us to record the song?" Within two weeks." Magnus told her. "This is so sudden. I need time to think about this." Clary didnt know if she could handle this. Every time they meet up so he could get the kids it would break her heart all over again. Now they expect her to just forget there past and move on like nothing happened and work together.

Hesitantly she pulled her phone from her pocket. She needed to call Jace and make sure he was still meeting her at the park tomorrow. No Answer. So she texted him.

_Hey Jace. I was wondering if you was still going to get the kids tomorrow. I need to talk to you too. -C_

She knew it was a selfish think to hope for but a part of her hoped he would skip this weekend. Even though he only get to see his kids once oe twice a year because of his busy career. She needed time to clear her head. So she could think about this rationally. After all she still loved Jace and working with him that closely again would bring back all the pain fresh and new. She left the recording studio. Going home to her kids. Not knowing Jace was in another studio across town. So close but yet so far away still.

**J POV**

Jace was leaning against the wall with Alec waiting on the band to get there. They had one more song to record for the day.

"This is they only day I'll be able to work, Alec. I have to meet Clary tomorrow to get the kids. I havent seen them since before we went on tour." Jace said.

"How long you get them for this time?" Alec asked.

"The weekend." Jace replied. Alec looked like he was about to say something else. When the band finally walked in. I looked at Alec "Finally they are here and I can get this song done."

I grabbed my paper and headed to the booth to start this song.

_I found a box of memories,_

_read a letter,_

_dropped a tear where you signed your name,_

_and turning the page,_

_smearing the ink into "Love Always."_

Going through my closet the other day. I found a box full of letters Clary had wrote me when we was dating and while we was married. Reading the one she wrote me the day we was married still brings tears to my eyes.

_Girl, I always start this way a_

_nd then I end up in a bottle screaming out your name,_

_punching the walls, carrying on like I've gone insane_

If Im not working or with the kids Im drinking. Its the only way I can cope with what I did to her when I was on tour all those years ago. I cant count how many times I've had to replace the wall in our bedroom from me punching holes in the wall.

_And in the mirror,_

_I can see the man who just shook his head with no remorse,_

_watching an angel cry her tears,_

_stepping over my beers as you walked out the door._

Standing in the mirror looking at myself replaying the day Clary left me. Her standing there crying. "How could you do this to me to us Jace". Only she never got a chance to see me drunk she was already gone.

_And there ain't nothing like a memory,_

_when it's coming on strong like a hurricane._

_How can love like that just up and walk away?_

_Killing me baby._

_It's got me pouring up another drink,_

_bourbon's hitting me hard like a freight train,_

_with my back against the wall or on my knees,_

_when the worst of your memory gets the best of me._

Sliding down the wall in the hallway. Sourrounded with all these memories from our old life. Clary her smile. Her laugh. Our children. I never wanted to get a divorce I wanted to work it out. It was only a one night stand. I couldnt tell Clary that. She wouldnt listen there was no reasoning with her.

_Well, I remember it all too well, riding 441 down to Milledgeville,_

_crossing the bridge as the sun set on Lake Sinclair._

Right before the divorce I went one more time to see if I could get her to stay. See if we could work this out.

_I couldn't wait to see you smile,_

_but all I saw were tears in your pretty eyes and that said it all,_

_it was all downhill from there._

_And I remember you saying, "Baby, please don't give up on me."_

_Oh my baby, this stubborn man is gonna lie in the bed he made._

I couldnt wait to see Clary that day. When I got there all I seen was her emrald eyes full of tears. Of course I had been drinking some that day. Clary couldnt make up her mind if she wanted to work it out or not. I let me temper get the best of me and made the biggest mistake of my life. I filed for a divorce the next day. I thought thats what she would want.

_Cause there ain't nothing like a memory,_

_when it's coming on strong like a hurricane._

_How can love like that just up and walk away?_

_Its killing me baby._

_It's got me pouring up another drink,_

_bourbon's hitting me hard like a freight train,_

_with my back against the wall or on my knees,_

_when the worst of your memory gets the best, the best of me._

Jace finished the song with tears in his eyes. Oh how he wished he could go back and do things differntly. he never would have went to that party where he meet Aline. He would have stayed in the motel room and talked to Clary on skype like she wanted him too. But he was to stubborn. He had wanted to party to celebrate his tour ending. If only he had knew how that one night would ruin his life. His phone vibrates. Its a new message from Clary. She never texts me.

_Hey Jace. I was wondering if you was still going to get the kids tomorrow. I need to talk to you too. -C_

I text her back wondering what she wants to tell me.

_Yes Im still going to meet you at the park tomorrow. What do you need to talk to me about? I could meet you some where tonight. If you want too. -J_

She probably dosent know Im in town right now. We havent talked in so long. She probably thinks I still live an hour or so away. I havent told her yet I rented a place here to be closer to her and the kids. I recive another text from her.

_No its okay it can wait til tomorrow. -C_

_Are you sure? Im in town right now. I dont mind getting the kids now.-J_

_Wait what. Why are you in town already. We arent suppose to meet until tomorrow evening. Its not that important it can wait til tomorrow. Im sure your busy. -C_

_Im not busy. And okay if you are sure. I will see you tomorrow then. I guess we have a lot to talk about. Goodnight Clary. -J_

_Yes, yes we do. See you tomorrow. Night Jace. -C_

On my way home I cant stop thinking about what Clary wants to talk to me about. She seemed shocked to know I was in town. I wonder how she is going to take me living here. I'd almost bet not very good. Walking through the front door and into the living room. I collapse on the couch to exhausted to go to the bedroom. Falling asleep to dreams of red hair and emrald eyes. Clary always the last thing on my mind.

**I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. It was a little hard to write in Jace's POV. Next chapter is the park meeting. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments.**

**JPOV**

Arriving at the park. I find Clary is already there. She is sitting on a bench with Anna and Jack. I make my way down to them and sitting across from her.

"Hey Clary". I say a bit akwardly.

"Hey" is all she says and looks away. Judging from the look an her face she would rather be any were other then here with me right now. But really who could blame her.

I look over at the kids. Anna looks just like her mother same fiery red hair same emarld green eyes. As were Jack looks just like me. Pulling myself from my thoughts I glance at Clary "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" I ask. It's been driving me nuts all night wondering what it could be. "I don't want to do this. But it's looking like I have no say in the matter. I have a song on my upcoming album that is a duet. Though I don't agree with them. My manger and record label believes it would be best if you were to be the one to sing the song with me".

Wait what? Did she just say what I think she did? Us working together again? I'm stunned into silence. I don't know what to say. I mean yes I want to do it. I'd give anything to be close to Clary again. Working with her means I could see the kids more often. Could I man up and put my broken heart aside to help the woman I'm still in love with?

"Say something Jace".

"Do you want to do this? I'm willing to try it." I tell her.

"No not really but I will. We have two weeks to learn the song and get it recorded". Wow that's not a very long time. I'm guessing she had no warning to this either. "Let me know when we start". Clary looks up at me and in that brief moment I can see the pain and sadness in her eyes. I know its cause of me. Looking away I say to the kids "Are you ready". I scoop Anna up telling Clary bye that I would see her Sunday evening. I start up the hill to my car. Thinking this is gonna be a very long and trying two weeks.

CPOV

I watch Jace walk up the hill and can't help the tear that falls down my cheek. It took everything in me not to burst into tears when I first seen him. How am I suppose to work with him for two weeks. I watch the other families play in the park. That should be us right now. Why did everything have to get so screwed up? Why wasn't I enough for him? I never questioned Jace about his affair I just left. Momma always said once a cheater always a cheater. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened had I of stayed and fought with him over it instead of just leaving? I'll never know now.

Getting up from the bench I start up the hill. Going to the studio. Not wanting to head home where I'll truly be alone.

Clary gets in her car to leave all the time not knowing someone is hiding watching her every move waiting for the right time to put there plan in motion.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I need some ideas for song they should sing together. So if you all have any ideas let me know the only thing ask is for it to be a country song thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

No** ones POV**

I'm hiding waiting and watching. I never thought Jace deserved Clary. I knew he would break her heart. I've been her biggest fan from the start. I remember when we was in high school. No matter what I did or said she would never give me the time of day. She had her golden boy. He took her from me she was suppose to be mine.

I see the sadness in her eyes when she looks at Jace. After all he has put her through she still loves him. If only I could make her see me the real me. She would see how much better off she is without him.

I'm so caught up in my thoughts I almost miss Clary getting into her car. I briefly wonder where she is going since she is kid free for a few days. As she pulls out onto the road, I scramble out of my hiding spot to go follow her.

I will have Clary. I will have my revenge. When it's time I will show her who is the best man for her.

**CPOV**

Clary walks up to the music room looking for Magnus. And of course he is lounging on the couch texting someone. Always so secretive about who it is. He doesn't notice I've come in the room to stand in front of him. So I lean down and say "Magnus" snapping my fingers in front of him. He jumps from the couch nearly landing in the floor. Despite my bad mood I laugh at him. He looks up and glares at me. "Damn Clary. Just give someone a damn heart attack why don't you". I laugh harder. "I'm sorry Maggie. I just come to see if you wanted to work a little while."

"Has Jace already picked the kids up." "Yes." I say. Magnus sits on the couch patting the seat beside him. "Come, tell me how it went. Did you talk to him about the song yet?" Magnus says. I sit down and look at Magnus. "Yes and yes." "Well what did he say? Is he going to do it?" "He said he would but I'm not sure I can go through with this." I say.

I can tell he is about to start asking a bunch of questions I'm in no mood to answer. I quickly get up and head to the booth to get to work. Maybe if I throw myself into my work right now I can forget the way Jace looked at me today. He looked like he was the one hurt. Although he has no reason to hurt it's not as if I was the one breaking hearts. The music starts and I let myself get lost in it.

I_ bet this time of night you're still up._

_I bet you're tired from a long hard week._

_I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city._

_And I bet sometimes you wonder about me._

In the divorce I let Jace keep the house. I know his favorite spot in the house is his white leather chair at the picture window over looking the city. Does he ever think of me when he sits there?

_And I just wanna tell you_

_It takes everything in me not to call you._

_And I wish I could run to you._

_And I hope you know that every time I don't I almost do,_

_I almost do._

How many times have I picked up the phone over the years to call Jace and tell him to come home that I made a mistake. Like today at the park all I wanted was to throw my arms around his neck and tell him how much I miss him.

_I bet you think I either moved on or hate you_

_'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply._

_I bet it never ever occurred to you that I can't say "Hello" to you _

_And risk another goodbye._

There was a few times Jace reached out to me wanting to try again. Every time I would ignore him. And every time it nearly killed me to tell him no. I bet Jace has never stopped to think about how much it hurt to tell him goodbye the first time. It would kill me to say it a second time.

_And I just wanna tell you_

_It takes everything in me not to call you._

_And I wish I could run to you._

_And I hope you know that every time I don't_

_I almost do,_

_I almost do._

_Oh, we made quite a mess, babe._

_ probably better off this way._

_And I confess, babe,_

_In my dreams you're touching my face_

_And asking me if I wanna try again with you._

_And I almost __**do.**_

Jace made a mess of our marriage. I dream of him all the time. It feels so real. Him touching my face like he use to when he still loved me, telling me let's try again. And every time I wake up almost wanting to start over and try again...

Suddenly Clary was interrupted in the middle of song with Magnus bursting through the door holding a box. "What the hell Magnus I was in the middle of recording you know!" He looks at me excitedly " Oh I know, but this just arrived for you and I couldn't wait til you was done to see what's in it." He smiles. I take the box from him opening it. Inside is a single white rose a ribbon and a note. "I'm your #1 fan. I've always been here you just couldn't see me. But soon you will finally see me and understand how it's meant to be" I read the note out loud. Magnus sequels "you have a secret admirer". "I've been getting things like this for the past few months. And strange texts messages and calls." I say looking at Magnus. "You never said anything." "That's because I didn't think anything about it."

Magnus looks over at me "well what are you going to do?" "Nothing. It's nothing. I'm just going to throw it away and get back to work." I say looking away from him.

I hand him the box and turn back around to finish what he interrupted.

Thank you to everyone one has followed favorited and reviewed my story. It means a lot to me. Next chapter is all Jaces Pov and a lot of questions getting answered


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments and I forgot to say last Chapter I dont own Almost Do by Taylor Swift either.**

**Chapter 5: Part I**

**JPOV**

I got the kids down for the night. I walk over to the bar and pour myself a drink taking it and sitting down to enjoy the view. Seeing Clary today has brought back a lot of memeories. I dont know why but I can't get her off my mind. I know it only makes it worse and I try my best not to let myself think about our past but tonight I cant help but remember how it ended...

_-Flashback-_

_I had just got home from my tour and couldnt wait to kiss Clary and the kids. Opening the front door hollering Im home, I walk into the living room to find no one there. Thats strange Clary knew I would be home today. I check the kitchen, living room, and our bedroom, still no sign of Clary or the kids. There is only one other place to check. Walking to Clary's art room I slowly open the door and step inside. Walking around the table I find Clary sitting in the floor crying with pictures scattered all over the floor in front of her. Not really caring about the pictures on the floor I kneel beside Clary. "Baby, whats wrong?." She doesnt look at me nor does she answer me. "Clary hunnie look at me. Tell me why your crying. Please?" Still she doesnt answer me. Instead she hands me some pictures she is holding. Taking the pictures from her and looking down at them. I cant believe what Im seeing. Time stands still. How did she get a hold of these pictures. Who took them and gave them too her. There was no paparazzi at that celebration party. Knowing Im not going to like the answer and not knowing what else to say I ask her "Where did you get these pictures?" She turns and looks at me for the first time and I see no anger in her eyes or on her face. All I can see is sadness and heartache. Insread if answering my question she asks me one. "How could you Jace. How could you do this to me -to us?" She asks me. I honestly dont know what to tell her. "Clary, Im sorry I didnt mean for it to happen." Clary stands up and takes a step back trying to put some distance between us before saying "Tell me the truth Jace. How long has this been going on? Have you been seeing her the whole time you was on tour? Are you still secretly dating her?" I grab her hand and she jerks it back "Dont touch me. Just answer me question." She says. "No Clary. It was a one night stand. We was celebrating the end of the tour and we was drinking. I was drunk. Im sorry. Baby I promise it only happened once and it will never happen again." She looks out the window then back at me "Your right Jace it will never happen again. You broke my heart. The one person I thought would never hurt me did. You betrayed me. How can I forgive you for that." Clary moves to walk out the door with me following behind her. "Where are you going? Cant we talk about this?" Suddenly Clary turned around "Talk about this. What is there to say? Im going to stay in a motel." With that she grabs her purse and keys walking out the front door. Never looking back..._

_It had been two months since I had seen Clary or the kids. I talked to her a few times on the phone and texted her. Over the phone we wasnt really getting any where. When I would bring it up she would hang up on me. So I decided I would ride down to where she was staying. She was staying with her manger and friend Magnus. If I went to her then she couldnt hang up on me she would have no where to go. I was basically going to go and try to force her into talking to me. Nervous about facing Clary for the first time in two months I poured myself a drink. When one didnt help I had two til eventually I was on my fourth. After four drinks my nerves had finally calmed down some. On the ride down I thought about what I would say. How I could get Clary to stay and try to work through this with me. Cause god knows I didnt want to lose her or my children. Clary and I was high school sweet hearts. We had grown up together. We started dating when Clary was 15 years old. I really couldnt picture my life without her. Clary and the kids was my life. _

_Arriving at Magnus's house I pull into the driveway turn the car off and take a deep breath. Its now or never. I get out and walk up to the door and knock. The door opens and Clary is standing there staring at me. I can see she is honestly shocked to see me standing here. "What do you want Jace?" She asks. " I thought we could talk face to face. Are you going to invite me in?" I ask her she steps to the side "I know I will probably regret this but come in." I walk in following Clary to the living room she sits down on the end of the couch and I sit on the love seat acrooss from her. "What do you want to talk about? Ive already told you there is nothing to say." "Really Clary nothing to say. I think there is a lot we need to talk about. Why dont you wanna talk to me?" She looks down worrying with a string on the couch cushion. She doesnt answer my question so I figure its up to me to start the conversation. "Have you thought about what I asked you on the phone earlier?" She looks up then. "Councling? Yes I have thought about it and why do we need councling just because you cheated? We dont need councling Jace." "Why not Clary. It might help us fix this between us? Dont you want to?" Ignoring the end of what I said she says "Because councling wont fix the fact you cant keep it in your pants." I look away. That hurt. It hurt a lot. I have never cheated on her but once. "How can you say that. I have never cheated on you but one time." "How do I know that. My mom use to tell me once a cheater always a cheater. Just like when we was in school before we started dating you couldnt stay faithful to your girlfriends then. I cant believe I was so stupid to think I would be any diffrent to beilieve that you would truly change for me." Once again my wild ways have come back to bite me in the ass again. "How can you say that, Clary?" By this time my temper is starting to get the best of my thanks to my brilliant idea to drink a few drinks before coming. " I married you didnt I. I didnt want kids but we had some cause I knew being a mother was one of your biggest dreams and because I loved you so much, I agreed to try. Does that really sound like a man who hasnt changed?" I instantly regret saying that from the look on her face I know it was the wrong thing to say. "How do I know you didnt just marry me cause I got pregnant with Jack?." that does it my temper finally explodes " How can you honestly sit there and say shit like that. You know I love you we have been together for nearly 9 years. I didnt marry you cause you got pregnant. I married you because I LOVE YOU" I yell at her. She jumps walking over to me standing in my face and something comes over me and I grab her face and brush my lips across hers. She doesnt push me away so I deepen the kiss. She kisses me back. Reaching up to twine her hands in my hair. Placing my hands on her hips and walking her back to the couch i lightly push her down on it. Its when I grab the hem of her shirt that she stops me. Putting her hands on my chest pushing me away. "Im sorry Clary I shouldnt have done that." I tell her. looking at me with tears in her eyes she says "No it shouldnt have. I think its time for you to leave Jace." _ _I cant belive she just told me to leave. "I said Im sorry Clary. Please let me stay so we can talk about this." "I dont want to talk about it Jace. I told you there was nothing to say." Getting up walking to the door placing my hand on the door knob I turn to to see her standing behind me "Does this mean you dont want to work it out?" I ask her. She gentley kisses me on the cheek "Im sorry Jace, Its over." She says softly. _

_I turn and leave my world and everything I love behind. I know what I have to do tomorrow. Its what Clary wants what will make her happy. Getting in my car and heading home I finally let the tears fall..._

_-End Of Flashback-_

Little did I know that would be the biggest mistake I ever made. Letting Clary go so easily. I should have fought for her for our marriage a little bit harder. I never thought I would actually lose Clary. What would have happened had I of put up more of a fight not lose her? Would we still be together? I vow right then and there to win Clary back. To do what I should have done all those years ago.

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter. There will be a part 2. Jaces point of view on filing for divorce and making it offical. I was going to put it all in this one but it was to long so I broke it into two parts. I know some of you wanted to know how Jace and Clary fell in love and I was going to put it in part to but I decided it goes better with the story if I wait and put it in there a few chapters later. Thank you for reading, following and favoiting and reviewing my story. It means alot to me. Its what keeps me writting :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Part 2**

**JPOV**

It had been a long night. Constantly twisting and turning. When Jace finally did fall asleep only to wake in a cold sweat not long after falling to say I got no sleep the night before. Along with no sleep the kids have wore me out today. I dont see how Clary work and takes care of the kids all by herself.

After having feed the kids and finally getting them down for there naps, I decide its time for me to relax a little while I have the chance. Walking into my bedroom changing into a pair of shorts. Im just getting ready to lay down when something catches my eye. On the corner of the dresser under a small pile of clothes sticking out from under the pile is a piece of paper. Walking over to the dresser I pull the paper out to see what it is. To my surprise it my divorce certificate. How did this get in here? I usually keep it locked up in the closet. I take it over to the bed sitting on the edge looking over the paper.

Tears fill Jace's eyes as he gets consumed in his thoughts and memories...

_-Flashback-_

_It had been three months since I filed for divorce. Today is the day we go to court and go before the judge. To see who gets what. To see who gets custody of Jack and Anna. I could fight for custody but I think its best Clary keeps them, I stay to busy with my music career. I know that sounds selfish but she already lost us. I see no need to take the kids with her. Im sitting here with my lawyer waiting on Clary to get here. Just about that time she walks in looking like she has been crying. She looks a total mess. In that brief moment I feel so ashamed for what I have done to us. For what I have put her through. I swore when I asked her to marry me that I would take care of her heart. Turns out I was the one she needed to protect her heart from. As she walks by my table I grab her hand "Clary are you sure this is what you want to do. Once its done it cant be undone." She looks at me and squares her shoulders "Just like the night you spent with Aline cant be undone." Jerking her hand out of mine she proceeds to her table with her lawyer. _

_The judge comes in asking my lawyer to begin. "Your Honor Mr. Wayland has agreed to giving Mrs. Wayland the house. One of the vehicles and whatever else she wants. Along with full custody of Jack Wayland and Anna Wayland. Oh and half of there money." "Alright. And what about Mrs. Wayland?" The judge askes looking at Clary's Lawyer. Before her lawyer can say a word Clary stands up and say "Your honor with all due respect I dont want any of it he can keep it all. All I want is Jack and Anna. Nothing else matters or means anything to me." My lawyer goes to say something back but I beat him to it. "Dont be stupid Clary. Take everything. You will have the kids and you will need the house." I tell her glaring at her. "I dont want it Jace. All it will be is a reminder of what I have lost and I dont need anything else to remind me. All I need is my children, nothing more or nothing less." _

_After arguing with her for a few minutes the judge calls order to the court room. I settle down into my seat. I never could say no to Clary. So I walked away with the house all the vehicles, all our money and everything we had. She got sole custody of the kids with me getting visation rights. It wasnt what I wanted or thought was right. If I had my way we would still be together working on fixing our marriage not ending it. But I knew this was how she wanted it. This was how it had to be. As I watched my now ex wife walk out the door I knew my life would never be the same._

_-End of Flashback-_

Suddenly Im tore from my thoughts from my phone vibrating. _What time to do you want to meet at the park tomorrow?-C _I forgot all about having to take the kids back tomorrow. _Whenever is good for you.-J_

_Is 4 okay? I have something to do tomorrow.-C Four is fine. See you then-J _I tell her. Im going to try to talk to Clary tomorrow. I dont want it to be as akward as it was at the park between us when we work. We never have really talked. I needs to be done or we aint going to survive working together. The only problem is getting Clary to open up to me. Thats not going to be as easy as sounds. From what Magnus tells Alec she has never let anyone else in. Hopefully I can fix that.

Getting up off the bed Jace heads to the kids's room to get dinner started. Thinking of how he can fix his wife no ex wifes broken heart as well as his own.

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I know its short but I didnt want to give to much away about the divorce because it and Clary's lawyer tie into the story line in a pretty big way. So saying to much now about it would totally ruin the story. And there is a reason I didnt say who Clary and Jace's lawyers was. Thank you to every one who has followed or favorited my story. **

**Disclamier: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**No Ones POV**

I've been watching Clary's house all weekend. Since her meeting with Jace in the park she has went to the studio and no where else. She has been holed up in her house all weekend. She is texting someone right now. No doubt Jace. I sit in my hiding spot in the backyard watching her house. It thrills me but at the same time disappoints me Clary has no idea how close I am to her. To getting what I want. Some days I could just reach out an touch her, Im that close. It has taking me a little over two years to perfect my plan. I tried right after I helped her make her divorce final. I was young and stupid and impulsive. I never stopped to think things through. Just like in high school she just turned me away, not giving me the time of day. Only wanting to talk when she needed something. Or when she wanted me to do something for her. So after my failed attempt I realized it was going to take some real careful planning, more force to make Clary understand that we have always been destined to be together.

I know she got the box I sent her. I seen her sprakly friend- Magnus I think his his name is, carry it out and throw it in the dumpster. I cant get in the studio so I dont know what her reaction to it was. Though I would have giving anything to see the look on her face. The two items I put in her box mean something to her. Her parents died in a car wreck when we was in high school. I seen the whole thing. They was coming back from a dinner date. I had already started putting my plan together. So after it happend I talked a buddy of mine that works in the mourge into letting me have the two things her mom had when she died. A white rose her husband had gave her and a baby blue ribbon tied in her hair. Thats what I sent to Clary. Only she dosent know that they where the exact ones her mother had she only knows what she has been told. I wonder what she would think if she knew the truth. She keeps changing her number. Good thing I know the right people to keep giving me her new number. I wonder if she has any idea who is messing with her head. If not she will soon enough.

I notice the living room light go off and a few seconds later her bedroom light come on. Clary is getting ready for bed. Sneaking over to her bedroom window I wait for her to cut the light off. Taking a look inside I see she is already laying down. After what feels like forever I finally hear her softly snoring. Now its time for me to slip inside and leave Clary her next gift from me...

**CPOV**

After texting Jace to let him know I wont be able to meet until four tomorrow I turn the living room light out. Make sure the doors are locked and head to bed. Once inside my room I change into a pair of Jace's old basketball shorts I kept and a tank top. I open my bedroom window to let the cool air in. My body is so exhausted but my mind is still racing with questions over the mysteries box I got the other day. The texts, phone calls even the letters then the box. I know they are all connected together some how. I let Magnus think it was maybe some fan but in all honesty it scared the hell outta me. When my mom died in a car wreck when I was in high school they told me when she died she was holding a white rose and had a blue ribbon in her hair. I know its not exactly the same ones she had. But it was still creepy. I hadnt told anyone about that. I always kept that part to myself.

Im going to go pay my friend a visit tomorrow. She is a private investagater. She may not be able to help me any but she might be able to offer some advice. I may just be parinoid. Magnus may be right it could just be a crazy secret admirer . Maybe the things in the box was a coincidence. After all the not did say it was my # 1 fan. Its times like this I really wish Jace was here with me. Not just because I love him but also because he always made everything okay. He always made it better. Jace would wrap his arms around me and hold me tight until I was scared anymore. He always made me feel safe. Thats what Im really needing right now. Because right now I feel like I may be losing my mind.

Finally getting Clary's mind to relax she drifts off into dreams filled of gold and the strength it brings with it. Not knowing someone has slipped in through her bedroom window. Sitting in the rocking chair beside her bed watching her sleep.

**I know its super short but I wanted to give y'all another chapter to make up for not updating any yesterday. Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed my story. It means alot to me. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**CPOV**

Waking up Clary turns her head from side to side, trying to shake the feeling of unease thats slowly settling into her stomach. Thinking to much last night led to this. I freaked myself out. A nice hot shower should calm me and my nerves. Ease the tension out of my body. Making her way to the bathroom Clary undresses getting into the tub to take a shower.

Emerging from the bathroom Clary heads to the kitchen to make herself some breakfeast. Picking up the phone she decides it might be best to call Izzy to make sure she is home. With her being a private investigater she may very well be out of town. I would hate to make the the hour in a half trip and her not be there. Sitting down with her toast and phone she calls Izzy. "Hello" the familar voice of her best friend answers. "Hey Izzy. How are you? Its been awhile." Clary said trying to hide the unease in her voice. "Im doing good, How are you Clary?" "Im okay." I say. Trying and failing miserbaly to sound convincing. "Are you sure? You sound upset Clary. You know you can tell me anything. Dont you?" See thats the thing about Izzy. She knows me to well. I never could lie to her. My tone of voice always gives me away. "I'm sure. Are you awfuly busy? If not I was going to ride down. I need to talk to you about something, I dont want to talk about it over the phone." There was a moment of silence. "Sure I will be here until 8 tonight then Im going out of town for a week. Come on down I will be waiting on you. And Clary be careful." Izzy replied. "Okay I will. See you soon. And thanks."

Quickly gathering her things she texts Magnus letting him know she wont be in the studio today. In her haste to get to Izzy's she runs right out the door not noticing the pink gift wrapped box and card sitting on the end table.

***Time Skip***

Arrivng at Izzy's house I pull into the out of the car I make my way slowly up to the front door, before I can knock Izzy opens the door. "Wow Clary its been to long. You look great." She says pulling me into a tight hug. realising me she pulls back looking at me. Izzy still looks as beautiful as she did in high school. With her long black hair, dark blue eyes and round face. She always had looked like she just stepped off the runway. It's nice to know somethings never change. "Yes it has. You do too Izzy of course you dont need me to tell you that." I say giving her a small smile. "Well dont just stand there. Come in." Following Izzy inside I just the dooe behind us and follow her into the kitchen. "Can I get you some coffee or something." Izzy asks me. "Some coffee please." I say as Im sitting down to the table. Izzy brings two cups to the table sitting one in front of me. "Thank you." I say.

Taking a small sip of my coffee I look up to see Izzy staring at me. "Are you okay Clary? You sounded freaked out on the phone." Maybe this wasnt a good idea to explain whats going on now Im going to have to tell Izzy about my mother. "I dont.. I just dont know Izzy. I feel like Im going crazy." "Whats going on Clary? You know you can tell me anything. Im always here for you." Izzy say. Taking a deep breath I look Izzy in the eyes "Well before I explain what happened the other day and this morning I have to tell you about when we was in high school." Izzy is silent nodding her head for me to continue.

_-Flashback-_

_I was over at Izzy'z house the night it happend. We was having our weekly movie marathon. We had just got finished watching Clueless when my phone started ringing. I didnt regonize the number so I didnt answer it. After the thrid time they called I finally answered it. "Hello" I said. "Is this Clary Fray." The woman on the end said urgently. "Yes this is her. May ask you this is." "This is Officer Wayland I need you to come to the police department as soon as you can." "Why?" I asked I mean I had never been in trouble. So I had no idea why they would be calling me. I was so not prepared for what she said next. "Its your parents there has been a car wreck." "What.. Are they okay? Was they hurt real bad?" I ask. "Please just get her as soon as you can." She said hanging up._

_I just stood there stuned. I didnt know what to do or say. This coulodnt be happening to me was my first thought. I dont know how long I had been standing there but I felt Izzy shaking me. "CLARY. What s the matter with you? I have been talking to you for the past five minutes. Who was that, that called you? You look like you seen a ghost." She said looking at me with concern on her face. "It was the police. There.. There's been a wreck. It was my parents. I need to go down to the station." I tell her getting my shoes on and grabbing my keys. Izzy takes my keys from me. "I'll drive you."_

_We make our way to the station. I walk in and ask for Officer Wayland. She says she needs to speak to me alone. Izzy grips my hand trying to comfort me but all I feel is numb. "Its okay Iz I can go alone." When we get in the room she shuts the door. "What about my parents are they okay? What happened?" She loks at me with pure sadness in her eyes. "It seems there breakes failed them coming down the hill. Not being able to stop they run right into ongoing traffic where they were struck by a truck. Im sorry Clary your parents didnt make it." I hit my knees crying and screaming. "Is there anymore I say between sobs. She proceeds to tell me about the rose and ribbion. _

_We buried them a week later. I never told anyone about the rose. I kept that all to myself._

_-End Flashback-_

"So the other day I was in the studio recording a song. When Magnus interupts my story to bring me a box. Not thinking anything I open it up. Inside was a white rose and a baby blue ribbon with a note." I tell her trying to hold back the tears that are trying to squeeze out of my eyes. "Magnus thought it was a secret admire I didnt say anything I just told him to throw the box out. Then this morning when I got up and things in my bedroom had been moved around. Now Im starting to think someone is messing with my head. I just have no freaking clue who." Izzy comes around the table taking the chair beside me. Wrapping her arms around me she. "That sounds really creepy Clary. It sounds like you have a stalker. You can stay with me. I will be gone all week. So you will have the place to yourself." Shaking my head at her "No Im going home. Thank you tho Iz it means alot." "Well becareful stalkers can be really dangerous. Promise me they keep it up you will call the police." "I promise Iz." I tell her.

Just then my phone vibrates. _"Are you still meeting me today. Ive been waiting on you an hour.-J _Glancing at the clock I realize it five a clock. Oh shit Im late. Its getting late and as freaked out as I am today, I dont want the kids seeing me like this. _Jace I am so so sorry. Im at Izzy's and I lost track of time. If you dont mind I can just pick the kids up from the studio tomorrow.-C _His replay was fast. _Its okay Clary and I dont mind. I'd love to keep the kids another you tomrrow then.-J Night Jace-C_

'Its getting kind of late Clary. You can crash her tonight if you want. It can be like old times." Izzy says. "You know what. I think I will. Thank you." I say smiling.

Settling on the couch with popcorn the girls pop a movie in. Not really paying attention to whats on tv. Both caught up in there thoughts. Wondering who was playing these games with them. Not knowing the games have just begin.

**JPOV**

Looking at the clock on my phone I see its 5. Clary is late. She was suppose to be here at 4. Sending her a quick text she replys back saying she is at Izzy's and she could pick them up tomorrow from the studio. Thats weird Clary never forgets the kids. Gathering the kids up I walk up the hill to the car. Getting Jack and Anna strapped in I get in the drivers seat. starting the car up I notice an envolope stuck under my windshield wiper. getting out and retreving it. I get back in the driver seat. Opening it I notice its pictures. Pictures of Clary and I. When we was in high school. Our wedding. It was different pictures from diffrent years of our life together. When I got to the last picture it was of Clary and I in the park the other day. There is a note in the envolope. I reread it sevral times. Still not being able to wrap my head around the meaning. So i read it carefully once more. "You took the most important thing from me. Everytime I would get close you would reach out and it take . You never deserved her. Now Im going to take things from you until all you have left is nothing but memories. Let the games begin." A chill creeps slowly up my spine as I toss everything in the passenger's seat. Cranking the car I pull out of the parking lot and head home.

I have to protect Clary and the kids. I have to find out who sent that. Someone is playing a dangerous game. A game I cant lose. I cant lose Clary or my kids. I'd rather die then see someone harm them or worse take them out of this world. I would never survive that. Why do I suddenly get the feeling winning this game will cost me my life? I say out loud as a feeling of unease settles over me.

**Here is Chapter 8. I hope you all enjoy. I tried to make it extra long cause I wont be updating tomorrow. I wasnt going to do Jace's pov in this chapter but I had to. It sets up the rest of the story. Only like maybe 4 or 5 more chapters til its reveled who is behind this, but thats not the end tho. Thank you for reading reviewing following and favorting my story. It means alot to me. Its what keeps me writting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**No Ones POV**

Clary had been staring at the box for half an hour now. I know she didn't see it when she left yesterday. She was in to big of a hurry to get to Isabelle's house. When she got home that's a different story. As soon as she walked through the door and set her stuff down she noticed the box. I wish she would hurry and open it. I'm starting to get impatient waiting. I have a half a mind to go in there and open it for her. Unfortunately if I were to do that it would ruin everything I have worked so hard for. So as much as its starting to piss me off I will remain calm and wait on her to open it.

After what felt like hours she finally moves from the living room to the kitchen. Slowly and soundlessly I make my way around the house to watch through one of the windows in the kitchen. I missed her opening the first box. I will see her open this one...

**CPOV**

I love Izzy to death but that girl could talk. I was so glad to finally get home. We made plans to meet up when she gets back. Unlocking my front door I step in shut the door lay my keys down on the table. Starting to go to my room I stop dead in my tracks. Someone has been in my house. There is a blanket and pillow laid out on the couch as if someone had slept here last night. I know it wasnt Jace he dosent even know where I live. Thats when I see the box. A chill creeps its way up my spine. Another box. This is one in no means is plain like the first box. This one has the whole nine yards. Wrapped in pink gift wrapping paper. A pretty blue bow on top. They really took there time this time.

Walking over to the table I pick the box up not really sure I want to open it. I dont know if I want to know whats in this box. Suddenly Im afraid. I scared for my children the most. Turning the box from side to side I wonder who the hell is doing this and what they want. Why me? Of all people why me? Im nothing special. Certainly not this special. Taking the box and walking to the kitchen table sitting down. I set the box on the table. I take the bow off laying it down. Slowly I peel the wrapping paper from the box. Opening it and looking inside I see a teddy bear and a note. Not paying much attention to the bear I take it and the note out. Setting the bear down I read what the note says this time. _I hope you enjoyed the first gift I gave you. Did you figure out what it meant? Wondering how I knew that when you didnt tell a soul? Dont worry all will be revealed soon. Get ready Im coming for you..._ Laying the paper down I look at the bear again. Then it dawns on me I have seen this bear before. Anna has one just like it she keeps in her baby bed. She sleeps with it. Jumoing up I run to Anna's room and to her bed. Her bear is gone. Of course it is you idiot your holding it in your hand.

I dont like this. I dont like how close this person can get to my children. If he can just walk in here and steal her bear. What else can he do. What else could he take from me and me not know. Grabbing the box and stuffing the bear and note in it. I grab my keys and rush out the door not even bothering to lock it. I have to get to the studio. I have to get to my kids and to Jace. I have to warn him. Oh god what if he has already done something to them to get to me. I need a way to know who this is. I need to talk to them. I will give them anything they want as long as they leave Anna, Jace and Jace alone. Stopping at a red light I text Jace real quick _On my way-C_...

**JPOV**

Clary texted me and said she was finally on here way. Im already at the studio I have been here for a few hours. The kids are in the floor playing with there toys. Im watching them play while waiting on thier mother. I have no intentions of working today. I could really careless about the song, my album or the tour coming up. All I care about is Clary and te kids. I have to talk to her when she gets her. I want to show her what I got yesterday night. I have to warn her someone out there is stalking here.

I couldnt handle it if something were to happen to the three of them. They are my life weather Clary belives it or not. Im going to see if she would come live with me or let me live with her. Its the only way I can protect her. I cant protect her living on the other side of town. Clary is stubbron though. i expect her to put up a fight. I am the last person on earth she would ever want to live with again. I will do anything to agree to it. Its not like I want her to stay in my room, well I do but not like this. I just want to keep them safe. She has to understand that. If Im lucky though I doubt it at the very least she might let me stay in the guest room at hr house. I alomost forgot about the unwanted memories from my house. Of course she wont want to stay there. Its still worth a Shot.

I look up at the clock its been twenty minutes since Clary texted me she should be here already. About that time Clary literally runs through the door holding some kind of box. Dropping it to the floor she runs to Anna and Jack scopping them up and hugging then tightly to her chest, tears streaming down her face. After a few minutes She sets the kids down picking the box up and making her way over to me. "Are you okay Clary?" I ask her. She silently shakes her head. "Whats wrong?" She looks up at me with tear filled eyes and wraps her arms around me giving me a hug after realising what she had done she lets go. "Im sorry Jace. I was just so relived to see you and the kids was alright." She says. Why would she think something was wrong? Then I think about the pictures at the same time Clary and I say "I need to talk to you. I think or life is in danger." Wait so she already knows? 'What do you mean Clary. You go first." "No Jace you first my story is longer." "Mine can wait please Clary. Something happened I can see it on your face. You first." I tell her as we sit down. "Okay but its a long story." She says. "I have all the time in the world." I tell her truthfully. Id sit her all day if thats what it took waiting for Clary to tell me whats happened to her. I mean she has never touched me since that night I tried to talk her into staying. So that right there tells me something has her really shaken up. Watching the tears fall down her face. Watching her shake and seeing the scared look in her eyes just breaks my heart all over again.

**Sorry I havent updated in a few days I have been extremely busy. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Only 2 or 3 more to go before the big reveal. Thank you to everyone who has read reviewed followed and favorited my story. It means a lot to me. **

**Disclamier: I do not own The Mortal Instrument.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**CPOV**

Jace is sitting across from me eyeing me carefully. I was so relived to see that the three of them was okay that I even drew Jace into a tight embrace. Shocked us both. Now he is sitting here waiting on me to tell him what happened. I dont know where to begin. Better yet I dont know how to even begin to tell him. I mean its not like we are close anymore. He does have a right to know though cause this just doesnt affect me anymore. It affects our kids as well. As much as I hate it. Might as well suck it up and get on with it.

"I.. I.. I dont know where or how to even begin to start to tell you what is going on." I say looking anywhere but at Jace. "Why dont you start from the first." Jace says. "Okay but you have to promise to listen to everything I say and not interupt." "I promise." Jace replies taking hold of my hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "Remember when my parents died. Well to make this part of the story short the police officer told me she was holding a white rose and a blue ribbon in when the wreck happened. I never told anyone that. I kept that part to myself. I was in the studio recording a song. Magnus interupts my song to bring me a box someone had left for me. When I opened it there was a white rose blue ribbon and a note in it. I had Magnus throw it away. Well when I got back from Izzy's I noticed someone had been in my house. Like someone had slept on my couch while I was gone. There was a box on the end table. All it had in it was a teddy bear and a note. The note said they was coming for me. And the teddy bear came out of Anna's baby bed." I say trying to hold the tears back that are threating to resurface.

"How long has this been going on?" Jace asks. "For a few months. First it started with calls and texts but now Im getting these boxes. I just dont know what to do. Going to the police right now wont solve anything I cant prove someone is stalking me. At one point or another you see your stalker. I never have. Not that I can remember anyways." Jace was just sitting there staring at the box I brought in not saying anything. "Jace say something" I say placing my hand on top of his. Jace suddenly jumps up "I need some air." he says and walks out of the room.

I watch him go. I knew this was going to be hard for him because the kids are involved. I need to go find him. I know Jace and his temper and he will burn the city down trying to protect his kids. We need to think about this and deal with it like adults. Not like immature teens and knowing Jace thats just what will happen. Getting up from the couch I start towards the door only to find it blocked by someone. Why do they look so familiar. I just cant place a name with the face. "Hello Clary. Its been a long time." He says stepping towards me reaching for my arm.

**JPOV**

I know it was wrong for me to walk away from Clary like that. After what she told me I needed to get some air. Im so much more then pissed. I dont think there is a word to describe how mad I am. At the same time I feel helpless. I dont know how to stop this. Or how to protect Clary and the kids from this. The only way is to be with them 24/7. I need to go back in and talk to Clary about this. We need to figure out how to handle this.

Walking back in and making my way back to the music room I notice two things. 1. The kids and Clary are not in the room anymore. And 2. the fruniture is messed up like someone has been in a fight. looking in each room I start panicing. I cant find Clary and the kids any where. Its almost like they disappeared into thin air. She wouldnt do that. Ive called and texted her. She isnt answering the phone or texting back. Something is'nt right. This is'nt like Clary. Not even Magnus is here and he's always here. Great no answer from Magnus either.

What in the hell could have happened? My phone vibrates in my hand pulling me from my thoughts. "Clary is that you?" I say not even looking at caller ID. "If you ever want to see your children again meet me at the boat docks." A male voice says. "Where are Clary and the kids? What the ell have you done? I swear if you hurt them I will make you regret the day you was born. Who is this?" I ask. "Just do as I say and no one will be hurt." He says and the line goes dead only to automatically light up with a new text message. _You better come alone. No police or anything. I will know if you have been followed._

This is not good. I hope Clary knows Im on my way to rescue her and the kids. Sending Alec a quick text I grab my keys running out the door and racing towards the docks trying to hold myself together while my world falls apart.

**Im really sorry its been so long since I have updated. I have started my new job and can only update on my days off. I promise I will no abandon this story. I will finish it. So the big reveal will be next chapter. Any guesses who it is? Thank you to every one who has read, reviewed followed and favorited my story it means a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

**CPOV**

Opening my eyes I feel dazed and confused. I dont know where I am at. I have never seen this room before. Its a small room with just a bed. No light coming from the window it looks to be as though it has been blocked off. That is very strange. Two speakers hang in the corner of the room. One in each corner. Soft music is coming through the speakers. The song sounds familiar but I can place it at the moment. I try to get up from the bed to realize I am hand cuffed to the railing. How had I not noticed this when I first woke up?

I try screaming but no one answers. Then like a ton of bricks it hits me. Where are my children? Jace? Where the hell am I? How did I get here? Who and Why? There are so many questions running through my mind. I jerk my arm back and forth frantically trying to get lose, knowing its no use. I feel a haze settle over me. Laying my head down on the pillow I close my eyes hoping and praying this is just a nightmare. Praying that when I wake up I will be back at home with my children and Jace.

**No Ones POV**

I left Clary strapped to a bed. I didnt want to handcuff her to it but she gave me no choice. She kept trying to get away. She put up such a fight. It was a lot harder to kidnap her then I thought it would. Now that I have done that part the rest is falling into place nicely.

Its almost time. Jace should be here anytime now. I cant wait to see the look on his face when it dawns on him who I am. He will know. I got plans for him when he gets here. I cant go through with the rest of my plans without him. He is the key to all this, and when I am finished Clary will finally be mine and Jace will no longer exisit.

Just as I throw my cigarette butt to the ground stomping it with the tow of my boot. I see headlights in the distance. Now I wait.

**JPOV**

Finally! I finally arrived at the docks. It took forever I didnt think I was ever going to make it. I park the car and get out making my way down the trail to the docks. Its creepy out here. I got an eerie feeling about this. What if Im to late. Dear god please let Clary and my kids be okay.

When I get to the end there is no one there. What if this was a trick? "Is anyone there?" I ask into the darkness. Theres no answer. No sound or anything. Its dead quiet. "Im here. What do you want? Where are my kids and Clary?" I ask this time. Still nothing. I turn around looking out at the water. I guess maybe Im just suppose to wait now. I cant just stand here and wait. I have to do something. They are out there some where scared and hurt. Waiting on me to come save them.

Just then my phone lights up with a text. _Turn around. _That was all the text said. Slowly turnung around I dont see anything at first. I look to the left then to the right.. nothing. There is no one out here. Someone is messing with me.

Then out of no where a tall skinny dark figure lunges for me out of no where. I move out of the way just in time. "Well, well. You are still just as quick as you was in high school." The figure dressed all in black says. "Who are you?" I ask. He says we went to school together but I dont recall the voice. Maybe if I seen his face I would. "Think about Jace. You know me." "No I dont think I do." I respond.

The figure steps into the light pulling the hood back from his face. Im shocked. Damn near stunned into silence. This is who kidnapped my kids and Clary. This is the crazy idiot who has been stalking us. No this cant be the same person I remember from school. I have to be wrong. I have to ask him to make sure Im right cause I am not beliving this even though the proof is standing in front of me.

"Simon?" I barley get out when everything suddenly goes black.

**I am so very sorry it has taken me so long to update this. I have been so busy. Thank you to everyone that is still following this story even though it has been so long. Thank you to everyone that has read reviewed and favorited my story. It means a lot. Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter.**

**I picked Simon because I havent read many stories about Simon playing the bad guy. Its always Sebastion. And I wanted to do something diffrent. Im sorry the chapter is shorter then normal. I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. **

**New Chapter for my other story Best Friends will be up in a few days :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**


End file.
